Une Bague?
by azu888
Summary: Un petit malhentendue et un cadeau venant D'un certain Yakusa, etrange.


_Voila un petit one shot qui, j'espère, vous fera plaisir. Cette idée m'était venue et j'ai voulu l'écrire. Bien que le caractère des personnages ne soit pas respecté, il faut dire que ça n'a pas été facile, surtout du point de vue d'Asami. Je vous dis bonne lecture. A et j'espère que vous aller comprendre la fin, car une de mes amies n'avait pas compris (après avoir expliqué pendant 2 heures)_

UNE BAGUE ?

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que le jeune photographe entretenait une « relation » avec le yakusa. Deux ans, et celui-ci se comportait toujours de la même façon. Akihito avait espéré un changement mais il espérait pour rien. Le yakusa le voyait toujours comme un vulgaire gamin avec qui il s'amusait. Ce matin là, était un matin comme les autres. Il se leva comme à son habitude et partit s'habiller. Une fois fait, il sortit de son apart. C'était en plein mois d'Août et pour dire, il faisait déjà une chaleur à crever. Le jeune homme avait trouvé, mis à part la photographie spécialisée dans les embrouilles, un petit travail dans un restaurant. Bien sûr, comme toute bonne chose, ce restaurant ne se situait pas très loin du Sion. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour être près du yakusa. Yakusa, qui depuis un certain temps, réagissait bizarrement. En effet, deux jours étaient passés depuis cette stupide querelle. Il s'était engueulé encore une fois, mais cette fois là avait été différente. Akihito s'était senti coupable, car contre toute attente, il avait avoué que cela avait été de sa faute. Le yakusa l'avait alors rejeté quand celui-ci avait voulu l'embrasser. Chose qui n'était pas habituelle chez lui. Ni chez le jeune homme d'avoir été si impulsif. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-il disputé ? Il ne s'avait même plus. Il se sentait comme perdu, Comme s'il venait de perdre quelque chose.

Asami venait de raccrocher son téléphone, il avait fini par régler cette affaire qui s'était trouvée plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Son téléphone sonna pour la énième fois et décrocha, assez mécontent :

-« Quoi !! » fit-il au téléphone.

-« C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour, sympa l'accueil » rétorqua la petite voix au bout du fil.

-« je peux savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? » Demanda le yakusa.

-« Et en plus tu te souviens pas de moi, tu fais pitié mon pauvre Ryu-chu »

-« je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça Maï »

-« A enfin, tu me reconnais ça faisait longtemps ?? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda le yakusa sur un ton assez neutre.

-« Toujours fidèle à toi-même ? Serait-il possible de te voir ? J'ai besoin de te voir ? » Fit la jeune fille. « Je veux savoir où tu en es avec ta vie, c'est possible ? »

-« Aujourd'hui c'est impossible tu n'as qu'à venir demain à la même heure je serais sûrement libre. Là j'ai une chose à régler » répondit le yakusa.

-« C'est entendu à demain !! »

L'homme d'affaire raccrocha le téléphone et se laissa tomber au fond du fauteuil. Il alluma une cigarette et en recracha la fumée blanche. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Le téléphone sonna mais personne ne décrocha. L'homme d'affaire fronça les sourcils et essaya une nouvelle fois, mais toujours pas de réponse. Qu'est ce que cet abruti faisait ? Il jeta son portable après avoir essayé plus de quatre fois. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur son comportement. Et puis il faut préciser que l'homme d'affaire n'avait pas été très gentil. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'explique. Il resta donc dans ses pensées, assis sur son siège le regard dans le vide.

Le photographe était assis sur le sofa, le téléphone à la main. Il venait de recevoir plusieurs coups de téléphone du yakusa mais n'avait pas voulu répondre. Il se leva et alla se coucher, un poids au cœur. Celui-ci lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Pourquoi avait-t-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il le besoin de sentir le yakusa à ses côtés. Il s'endormit avec toutes ses pensées en tête.

Le réveil sonna dans son appartement, il était déjà 7h30 et il était temps de se lever. Comme tous les matins, il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Celle-ci prise, il se vêtit de son costume noir trois pièces et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se servit une tasse de café, qu'il but assez rapidement puis sortit. Il arriva devant la limousine qui l'attendait. Une fois arrivé à son bureau il se plongea sous une pile de dossiers. Des dossiers importants et des affaires qui n'attendaient pas. Mais ne il put se concentrer totalement. Il pensait encore à cette dispute et à l'absence de son amant. Il fallait vraiment remettre les pendules à l'heure et montrer à ce sale gosse, qui était le maître. Il y avait du laisser aller depuis un certain temps, et le jeune homme prenait trop de liberté à son goût.

Il était 17h et le jeune photographe venait de terminer son travail. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde et il était crevé. Il prit donc la direction de chez lui, comme à son habitude. Il arriva devant le Sion et là, ce fut une vision d'horreur. Asami se tenait là, devant, embrassant une femme, le pire sans la repousser alors que quatre jours avant, lui, avait été rejeté. C'est alors que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, un sentiment d'avoir été trahi, cet homme qu'il méprisait pour son attitude, mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. L'aimer ? Voila l'explication à toutes les sensations étranges qu'il avait éprouvées. A ce moment, il aura eu envie de mourir, la douleur qu'il ressentait était insoutenable, comme si on lui avait planté un couteau en plein cœur. Il se retourna et partit en courant, dégoûté et blessé. Voilà ce qui expliquait le comportement de l'homme d'affaire. Il s'était lassé de lui, il aurait dû se sentir soulager, mais au lieu de ça, il se sentait malheureux. Il décida donc de ne plus revoir cet homme méprisable, et pour commencer, il devait partir de Tokyo. Il obtempéra pour retourner chez ses parents et de vendre l'appartement où il vivait. Il s'avait que ses parents l'accueilleraient les bras ouverts. C'était décidé, il retournerait à Kanagawa.

Asami fut assez surpris du comportement de Maï, et n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il la repoussa légèrement et posa sur elle un regard interrogateur. Et comme s'il avait deviné, il se tourna vers la rue, mais ne vit personne. Il venait d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, comme si le photographe avait été sur les lieux, et les avait observés. Mais il retourna son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle était fine, des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Sa peau blanche, faisait penser à de la soie. La jeune femme le regarda un moment et porta son attention sur la rue.

-« Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien, comme à notre première rencontre, avant que tu ne deviennes gay, si je puis dire »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis assez occupé en ce moment, je n'ai pas tout mon temps à te consacrer »

-« Toujours aussi aimable, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton ex petite amie et à ta meilleur amie, sympa »

-« tu crois peut être que me sauter au cou, c'est mieux ? » Rétorqua le yakusa.

-« ok j'ai compris »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda le yakusa qui commençait à perdre patience, il fallait qu'il règle son problème avec le photographe.

-« je voulais te voir, pour savoir où tu en étais avec ta vie privée » dit-elle. « Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, ou tu es toujours en deuil de se qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre » dit-il. « Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, je retourne à mes affaires. »

La jeune femme sourit. Asami n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Quand il s'agissait de sentiment, il ne s'avait pas comment réagir.

-« Tu as eu une dispute avec le jeune qui nous observait ? » Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire

Le yakusa se retourna, surpris par ces propos.

-« Tu sais de quoi je parle apparemment, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, il est parti en courant quand il nous a vu. » Elle s'arrêta un moment puis repris. « Je crois que j'ai gaffé. »

L'homme d'affaire soupira puis regarda son amie, il savait comment le photographe allait réagir à la situation, il allait s'imaginer des choses et faire encore un scandale.

-« Tu peux pas imaginer quelle genre de bourde tu viens de commettre. »

-« Désolée, j'ai dû le blesser, je ne voulais pas, et puis c'est ta faute, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejetée ? »

Le yakusa ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées, et réfléchissait à un moyen de corriger tout ça. Corriger ? Et depuis quand il s'inquiétait du jeune homme ? Depuis combien de temps il n'était plus le même ? Il fallait qu'il y remédie, ce sale gosse était en train de le sensibiliser et ce n'était pas bon. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui depuis un certain temps. Il ne le considérait plus comme un jouet, et pour lui cela devenait assez compliqué. Il avait déjà ressenti se genre de sentiment, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il s'était juré de ne plus les éprouver, mais c'était avant tous un homme. Une chose sans sentiment et une chose morte. Ce gosse le changait littéralement. Il sortie de sa réflexion quand il vit Maï faire le pitre devant son nez

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »demanda l'homme d'affaire.

-« Ah quand même, ca fait un quart-d'heure que je me ridiculise pour te faire redescendre sur terre. A quoi tu songeais, c'est impressionnant, tu as toujours la même tête quand tu réfléchis. »

-« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

-« Non, j'aimerai savoir une chose. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?? »

Asami fut surpris pas la question de Maï, pourquoi lui poser une question pareil, et puis qu'est ce que sa pouvait bien lui faire?

-« Non » répondit-il même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il se mentait à lui-même, ne voulant pas regarder la vérité en face, comme s'il avait peur des conséquences. Lui peur ? Non, seulement ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus de 10 ans, alors il préférait le nier.

-« Ouais c'est ca et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ? Ryuichi, je te connais depuis l'école primaire, nous avons fait les mêmes études, dans les mêmes établissements, même si j'ai raté mon examen économie... bref, on est même sorti ensemble pendant trois ans au lycée, je te connais comme ma poche et je sais quand tu mens, tu te fais souffrir et fais souffrir les autres, et qui plus est ton amant si je peux le nommer ainsi. »dit-elle d'un ton sérieux « si j'étais toi, je lui dirais ce que je ressens, avant que tu ne le perdes comme tu as perdu Shiki. »

-« Ne prononce plus jamais se nom devant moi » Le ton du yakusa c'était faîte plus froide et surtout menaçante.

-« C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer si tu ne fait rien, je ne te demande pas de te mettre à genoux et de crier « Je t'aime! », non loin de là, car je sais que tu n'en ais pas capable, pas parce que tu as peur mais parce que tu ne sais pas t'exprimer, même avec moi. Non ce que je te demande c'est de faire un geste pour qu'il comprenne ce que tu ressens, et comme ça tu ne le perdras pas comme Shiki »

-« Si tu as fini, j'aimerai retourné travailler, j'ai des affaires plus urgentes à régler » Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Tu ne changeras jamais »soupira-t-elle « COMMENT CROIS-TU QUE TU AS PERDU SHIKI !!! » cria-t-elle, remontée par le comportement de son ex-partenaire « IL EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE, PARCE QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS ADMETTRE QUE TU L'AIMAIs, tu me l'as dit à moi mais jamais tu ne le lui avait dit, et c'est pour cela qu'il est mort, tu n'as pas assumé t'es sentiments et là tu réagis de la même façon, si tu tiens à ce qu'il meurt alors continu sur cette voie » Les larmes s'étaient enfin échappé des yeux de la jeune fille « Ne refais pas la même erreur Ryuichi, je t'en pris ne gaspille pas une autre vie, tu dois le protéger, ne te fais pas souffrir inutilement , nee ? »

Asami s'était arrêter au palier de la porte, la main sur la poigné, il constata que quelques passant avaient entendu leur querelle ainsi que ses hommes, même si ses gorilles n'avaient pas compris. Il soupira, puis se retourna:

-« Rentres chez toi, et laisses moi régler mes affaires privées, je ne veux plus que tu t'en mêles, c'est claire ! »répondit l'homme d'affaire

-« D'accord, je ne me mêlerai plus de rien, mais que feras tu s'il meurt? Tu feras comme avec Shiki, tu as beau être un homme fort, tu restes un homme, tu ne peux pas nier les appels que te fait ton cœur, il a besoin d'être soigné, je sais que tu n'es pas encore guéri de la mort de Shiki, même si tu le caches, mais…………. »

-« On ne guéri jamais » coupa l'homme d'affaire » mais on vit avec et je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'apitoyer ou de retourner dans le passé »Dit-il. La jeune femme sourit, tout en essuyant ses larmes. D'après la tête de son ancien ami, elle était maintenant sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Mais il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour le faire comprendre à son jeune amant car elle connaissait bien l'homme en face d'elle, à force de trainer avec. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle le salua et appela un taxi, Asami décida de retourner à son bureau. Il entra dans le Shion et monta les marches. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et alla s'installer sur son siège. Comme Maï venait de le dire, il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen plus ou moins détourné pour le faire comprendre à ce sale gosse. Surtout que celui-ci les avait vu et qu'il allait se faire un tas d'idées sur la situation, vu où leur couple, si on pouvait appeler cela un couple, en était.

Il prit son téléphone et essaya de contacter le photographe, mais comme hier il ne répondit pas. Il appela un de ses hommes et lui ordonna d'aller le chercher chez lui. L'homme obéit mais appela très vite son patron pour lui dire que le jeune homme n'était plus dans son appartement, et que certaines de ses affaires avaient disparu.

-« Où est-ce-qu'il est encore parti? » ce demanda le yakusa. Il mobilisa tous les hommes disponibles pour chercher le jeune homme. Quand à lui, il décida de rentrer à son hôtel et de réfléchir à la situation.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le photographe était rentré chez ses parents. Il les avait appelé pour les prévenir et comme il s'y attendait ses parents avaient accepté. Il se réveilla dans une pièce, qui était jadis sa chambre. Sa mère avait pris le soin de la préparer pour son arrivé. Il se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain afin de se réveiller. Sa mère, entendant la porte grincer, demanda à Akihito s'il voulait manger. Celui-ci lui répondit que non. Sa mère devenait inquiète. Depuis son arriveé, elle le trouvait complètement vidé de toute énergie, pensif et triste. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver et commenca à vraiment se poser des questions. Elle fut tirée de ces rêveries par son mari, qui venait de rentrer.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » sourit-il à sa femme.

-« Il faut faire quelque chose pour Aki » s'enquit la femme au foyer.

-« Il n'y a rien à faire, il faut le laisser récupérer tout seul »

-« Mais il a l'air déboussolé, parles-lui, essais de savoir ce qui ne va pas »

-« Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il garde toujours tout pour lui et tu le sais »répondit l'homme assis à la table. Il y eu un silence qui fut troublé par l'arrivé du jeune homme. Il salua son père et reparti mais cette foie, il alla dans le jardin.

Le père, voyant son fils sortir, décida de le suivre. C'est là qu'il vit Akihito, assit sur une marche, en pleure. Le père s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras avec l'espoir de le soulager. Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la scène dont il avait été témoin. Asami embrassant une femme, et lui, lui avait été rejeté par celui-ci. Pourtant, il avait besoin de la présence du yakusa, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Etre loin de cette homme et penser qu'il était peut être avec cette fille le rendait malheureux. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était rien pour cette homme, rien à part un jouet, et qu'il n'avait aucune obligation. Il choisit donc de pleurer dans les bras de son père.

Apres quelques minutes, les larmes du photographe s'arrêtèrent.

-« Va te reposer, on t'appellera pour manger » dit le père à son fils.

Il aquiesca, se leva et rentra dans la petite maison. Son père le suivitet fit son petit rapport a sa femme.

Asami était assis sur le siège arrière de la limousine, qui se dirigait vers son hôtel. C'était la fin de la journée et il avait opté pour rentrer se reposer. Il venait de quitter un diner avec un de ses clients, qui avait demandé a son vis-à-vis, des armes. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha aussitôt.

-« Allo »

-« Asami-sama ? »

-« Qui a-t-il ? »Demanda le yakusa.

-« Nous venons de retrouver Takaba-kun. Il est retourné chez ses parents »

-« Parfait. Amenez-le à mon appartement et faites en sorte qu'il ne vous échappe pas. Ah, et inventez une excuse pour ses parents. Compris? »

-« A vos ordre patron. » Sur ce il racrocha. Il fallait maintenant s'expliquer avec le jeune homme, et bien sur, cela n'allait pas être facile. C'est alors qu'ils passèrent devant une bijouterie et Asami eut une petite idée. Il fit signe au chauffeur de s'arrêter et descendit. Il entra dans le magasin et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Puis la limousine reprit son chemin vers l'hôtel.

Akihito sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où sa mère avait mis la table. Il commencèrent à manger et furent interrompu par la sonnette de la porte. Sa mère se leva et alla ouvrir. Cette porte donna sur un homme en costume possedant une assez grande carrure.

-« Takaba Akihito est il bien ici ? »

-« Oui. Que lui voulez vous? »

-« Ma…. patronne désirerait le voir. Comme vous le savez surement, votre fils a perdu son emploi et ne peut donc plus payer son appartement. De plus, il a rompu avec sa petite amie. Ma patronne aimerait lui offrir du travail pour qu'il puisse se réintégrer. »

-« Alors c'était pour ça ? Je vais l'appeler. AKI !!! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !!! »

Akihito arriva et resta figé. Comment Asami l'avait-il retrouvé?? Et puis il pensa que c'était normal qu'il ait pu le retrouver, mais pas aussi rapidement.

-« Bon je vous laisse. Bon courage. » Sur ce, sa mère reparti accompagner son mari et lui expliqua. L'homme de main attrapa alors le bras du jeune homme et l'amena dehors en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

-«Asami-sama te cherche, il t'attend à son appartement. »

-« Lâche moi, tu n'as qu'a dire à ton PATRON que je NE veux PLUS le voir. Pas après ce qu'il a fait . Maintenant lâches-moi, tu m'entend, LACHE MO..humm... » L'homme venait de le ballonner avec sa main et le jeta dans la voiture.

-« Désole mais c'est un ordre……Asami-sama n'est pas le genre d'homme à tromper sans avoir rompu et il n'a pas de compte à te rendre »

-« Mais…. »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, Asami-sama te l'expliquera lui-même. »Dit il. La voiture demarra et le trajet ce fit dans le silence. Akihito n'osa pas parler et resta pensif. Il avait peur, peur d'affronter la fureur du yakusa.

Le yakusa était assis sur le sofa, regardant la petite boite noir qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Comment le jeune homme allait-il réagir à cela? Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer la scène. On frappa alors à la porte et il rangea la boite dans une de ses poche. Il fit signe à son homme d'entrer suivit de pres par le jeune homme. Une fois amené, le gorille parti de l'appartement laissant le yakusa et sa proie seuls.

Il y eut ensuite un silence pesant dans la pièce et Akihito ne voulut pas le briser. C'est le yakusa qui s'en chargea. Apparemment il ne semblait pas de trop mauvaise humeur.

-« Je peux savoir se qu'il t'as pris ? »Demanda le yakusa au jeune homme. Celui ci ne répondit pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas supporté d'être trompé. De toute façon il faisait se qu'il voulait non ?

-« Répond-moi Akihito ! »dit-il avec une voix un peu plus menaçante.

-« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon !! Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec cette…cette fille et me laisses un peu tranquille. Je me disais bien que tu avais un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps . Et bien je comprends POURQUOI. »Le jeune homme énervé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le yakusa soupira et se retourna.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser, pourquoi tu viens toujours me chercher. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu viens toujours me sauver la vie et ne me dis pas que ces parce-que je t'appartiens!! J'appartiens à personne et sûrement pas à toi. Réponds-moi merde, dis quelque chose!! » Les larmes du photographe s'étaient enfin échappées, ne laissant que des sanglots.

-« Arrêtes de faire ton gamin. Il n'y a rien entre cette femme et moi et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » Répondit le yakusa tous en regardant son jeune amant toujours en larme. «Maintenant tu te calmes. » Le yakusa réfléchi un moment. Il fallait qu'il lui explique ce malentendu, pour que ce salle gosse comprenne. Il commença ses explications, sans trop de détail sur sa vie et surtout d'une voie neutre. Akihito, qui avait bu toutes les paroles du mafieux, c'était calmé et resta silencieux. Le yakusa, voyant son amant calmé, s'en approcha et sortit la petite boite noire qu'il avait eu auparavant dans ses mains.

Il prit la main du jeune homme et lui affila à l'annulaire un morceau de métal rond. Akihito en resta figé, regardant sa main. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait au doigt, et surtout venant d'un yakusa. Un anneau en or était maintenant sur son doigt, des larmes vinrent alors à ses yeux et tomba à genoux. Des larmes de joie bien sûr, l'anneau à son doigt prouvait que le yakusa n'était pas indifférent et qu'il éprouvait quelque chose. Bien entendu, il voyait mal Asami le lui dire, car, comme on le sait, il ne dévoilait pas vraiment ses sentiments. Il se redressa et constata que le yakusa n'était plus dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre par instinct, qui ne l'avait pas trompé. Asami était bel et bien dans la chambre, Il avait déjà enlevé sa veste et jetai un coup d'œil à son amant.

-« Merci Asami »

-« Pour quelle raison me remercis-tu ? Tu m'appartiens et maintenant tu en as la preuve » répondit il au jeune homme. Akihito regarda l'homme d'affaire s'approcher de lui sans faire un geste. Celui-ci s'approcha du visage du jeune homme, et le regarda un moment avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de jeune homme. Celui-ci sentit la langue de son amant s'introduire dans sa cavité buccal et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Ce baiser, sensuel, arriva a faire pousser un petit gémissement au photographe, ce qui ravit le yakusa.

Il laissa la bouche du jeune homme et s'attaqua a son cou, déboutonnant par la même occasion, la petite chemise qu'il portait, dévoilant le torse fin et blanc d'Akihito. Une des mains du mafieux vint trouver un des deux petit bout rose et le pinça légèrement, puis approcha sa bouche et le suça. Akihito ne pu retenir un autre petit gémissement. L'autre main inoccupée remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale courbant ainsi son amant. C'est alors que le jeune photographe, approcha ses mains vers la chemise de l'homme d'affaire, et c'est avec hésitation qu'il commença à la déboutonner. Il eut subitement envie de toucher le torse musclé de son amant, mais hésita à le faire. Le yakusa n'y prêta aucune attention et continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Il sentit les mains du photographe se déposer sur lui. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il décida de libèrer le sexe de son amant, qui déjà gonflait de plaisir et commencait à manquer de place. Il déboutonna le pantalon le laissant glisser sur les jambes du jeune homme, puis il lui enleva son boxer.

Il l'allongea ensuite sur le lit, caressant sa cuisse en remontant vers l'intérieur. Akihito sursauta lorsque que l'homme d'affaire saisit son membre, qui ne demandait que de l'attention. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient, assez lent, faisant gémir son propriétaire. Celui-ci sentit alors une chose chaude et mouillée sur son sexe et se cambra de plaisir. Asami pénétra avec ses doigts l'intimité du jeune homme, pendant que sa bouche sucait le membre de son amant. Le photographe sentit que la jouissance allait bientôt venir et le yakusa arrêta toutes ses investigations. Il releva les jambes et cola ses hanches. C'est alors qu'Akihito sentit le membre toujours impressionnant de son amant le pénètrer. Des larmes coulèrent dù à la douleur, mais celle-ci s'estompa assez rapidement, laissant place au plaisir. Il le redressa ensuite sur ses jambes, pour pouvoir avoir accès au torse du châtain. Les mouvements de va et vient devinrent plus rapide et le jeune photographe, haletant, poussa des gémissements de plus en plus fort pour enfin jouir, rejoint par le yakusa, répendant sa semence entre les cuisses du photographe. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le mafieux, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle. L'homme d'affaire se retira, et allongea sur le lit le photographe. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Akihito se retrouvant seul, regarda sa bague et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se réveilla, assit sur une chaise, la table servant d'oreiller. Il s'était endormi après avoir passé une mauvaise journée. Il était six heure du matin, cela faisait trois mois qu'il était avec le yakusa, et rien n'avait changé. Il se faisait toujours enlever, le yakusa prenait toujours un malin plaisir a se moquer de lui, et il n'arrivait pas à payer son loyer correctement. En même temps, quand on n'a pas de nouveaux scoops, ou que ceux-ci lui apportaient des problèmes, il faut dire que ce n'était pas vraiment facile.

Il regarda sa main nue et soupira.

-« C'est beau de rêver »

**Fin**

Akihito : pff, Franchement, comme si je faisais des rêve pareil, nan mais franchement ses quoi ca, t'in mais ce n'est pas vrai

Auteur s'étirant après avoir passé plusieurs jours sur cette histoire : T'est pas content, imagine Asami t'offire une bague

Akihito croisant les bras : Lui m'offire une bague, c'est le cas de le dire, on peut toujours rêver

Asami fumant sa clope : c'est bien de rever, sa fait marcher l'imagination.

Auteur : Pour ceux ou celle qui n'auraient pas compris, tout l'histoire, du début a la fin, c'est un rêve, rêve d'Akihito. Pss pss il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il en rêve de cette bague

Akihito ayant entendu : je vais l'étriper

Asami : j'espère que vous avez aimer et laisser des review a votre passage


End file.
